Predictions have been made many years ago, and continue to be made that in the years to come, there will be an ever increasing reliance on the use of robotic devices by the average consumer. While currently there are many methods and systems that employ robotic devices to accomplish specific tasks, these robotic devices are generally used for specialized purposes.
One of the main reasons that the use of robots has not caught on as had been predicted, is attributable to the great deal of time and effort that is involved in designing and developing even a simple robot that is used to accomplish simple tasks. Also, while there has been significant effort devoted to designing robots, there are limitations associated with the development of robots. Current limitations associated with designing robots include the complex nature of skills that are involved in designing and developing robots, and the lack of portability with current robotic designs for extension to the design of new robots, and the inability of robotic devices to respond to unforeseen situations or circumstances.